


D-Structs and Skrap-it

by SnazzyHepcat



Category: Dinotrux (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Male Character, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Original Character(s), Rating May Change, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyHepcat/pseuds/SnazzyHepcat
Summary: A Dinotrux fanfiction which follows on from the scene where Skrap-it suggests that they could cuddle, but when D-Structs throws him it was a little too hard this time and a 'crack' sound is heard from the scraptool...This will be a slow burn friendship and possibly something more between Skrap-it and D-Structs. It will also include other characters along with Ty's team. Tags and ratings may change as the story progresses.
Relationships: D-Structs/Skrap-It (Dinotrux), Revvit/Ty Rux (Dinotrux)
Kudos: 7





	1. A Hit Too Many

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's my Dinotrux fanfiction based on D-Structs' and Skrap-it's relationship. Make sure to read the description and maybe leave some Kudos if you enjoy it so far since it's an ongoing story <3

The wind howled outside as the storm grew even worse. It seemed to be going on for hours, and maybe it had been. The scraptool had lost count of how long they'd been in here for. He was practically freezing and huddled into a corner, shivering while D-Structs was near the warm lava.

"We could cuddle..?" Skrap-it's voice broke the usual ominous silence in the cave. Well, D-Structs' cave. He'd made that perfectly clear to Skrap-it many times before that this was HIS cave and HIS cave only. That often left the scraptool wondering why he was allowed to stay in there with him, but assumed that it was just convenient for him to be there in case he needed a repair. A small part of him still hoped that he allowed him to stay because D-Structs actually enjoyed his company... But no. They weren't even a 'we' now after he'd yet again failed him...

Skrap-it looked over at the t-trux with a hopeful look on his face, though deep down he knew that it was a wasted attempt. A low growl from said trux proved those thoughts and he in return lowered his head submissively. He didn't want to get hurt by him again...

D-Structs huffed and glanced over to where the draft was coming from before realising that the entrance to the cave was slightly open. That was definitely causing the cold air to invade his cave. "Skrap-it." he said in a snappy tone, causing the tool to flinch. "Go shut the entrance." was the order. 

The scraptool immediately made his way over to where it was, "Right away- SKZZZT- D-Structs!" he said. He tried to reach the door but found that he was too small. Not wanting to let the other down again he jumped up and hung off of it, attempting to pull it down with his rather light weight. "Allllmost got it..." he said, mostly speaking to himself. After a few more failed attempts he pulled it one last time, and hard. However, instead of it closing it somehow triggered the entrance to open fully and the next thing he knew a huge gust of wind hit him, blowing him straight into D-Structs' face with a 'clank'.

D-Structs growled lowly as the scraptool froze where he was. "H-how about that cuddle..?" he suggested nervously. The t-trux roared and flung the tool off his face, watching as he hit the stone wall with yet another 'clank'. But this time there was a new noise which accompanied it... A metallic crack. Skrap-it whimpered and curled into himself in a protective manner, trembling as if to hold back tears of his silent pain. D-Structs felt his gears drop. Skrap-it never acted like this after a hit. It was always just a casual comment and then they went back to whatever they were doing. He actually felt... bad for him. What? No. Mildly concerned. 

The trux glanced at him again and heard the other sniffle sadly, still curled up in a ball. That's when he realised- his tail. It had bent. "Skrap-it? Uh... I- Are you okay?" he asked. Hell, this felt weird. He'd never asked that in his life.

"Mmhm, j-just fine..." came the muffled and highly unconvincing reply. D-Structs gulped. He'd never meant to hurt him... Not that much, anyway. He approached the tool and carefully picked him up with his mouth, carrying him over to a flat rock near the lava. Skrap-it's eyes were wide in fear, "I said I'm- SKZZZT- fine!" he said with a nervous twitch in his voice. 

The trux's eyes narrowed, "Your tail is twisted. So you aren't fine." he retaliated, placing him on the rock. Skrap-it curled his tail into himself, still protective and trembling in his vulnerable state. Did D-Structs actually care about him..? Or was this just a cruel trick..? 

"Uhh... You aren't going to smash me, are you..?" he asked nervously. 

The trux growled. "I will if you don't shut up!" he said in a harsh tone, causing the tool to flinch again. He didn't dare to speak now.

D-Structs hummed quietly and looked around for something that could help fix the other, but he knew that he probably wouldn't be able to do anything about it. He was a t-trux after all, not a rep-tool. Then he paused. A rep-tool... Didn't Ty and his gang have a bunch of them..? But he couldn't ask them to help due to his excessive pride and stubbornness, so that wasn't an option.

Skrap-it had started to cry very, very quietly so D-Structs wouldn't be able to hear, but he did. The trux turned around to look at him, "Are you crying?" he asked accusingly.

Skrap-it froze. "Of- SKZZZT- course not! SKZZZT!" he lied, twitching double time. That always happened when he lied. A big give away... 

D-Structs rolled his eyes. "Don't lie to me, Skrap-it!" he growled out. Then he sighed. "Which I guess means that you're in a lot of pain, right?" To which the tool nodded reluctantly, holding back his emotions. "Great." he said, sarcasm dripping in his tone. 

Skrap-it looked away, "Was that a good great or a bad great..?" he asked. D-Structs growled. "Just shut up and get on my treads." he said. Skrap-it quickly followed the order without a second thought, it being extremely rare for the trux to ever let him go that close to him with permission. 

Once he was on D-Structs' treads the trux opened the entrance and drove out into the raging storm. 

Skrap-it gasped. "Whaaa-? Where are we going? SKZZZT!" he asked.

"To the flat irons. I can't fix you myself." he said shortly. Pride would have to be put on hold for the sake of the scraptool, and he had to remind himself that he was only doing this for himself. Skrap-it was useful at times so it'd be a shame if he was too injured to do anything.

The tool decided to stay quiet for once as the trux continued to drive. He tried to comprehend what was going on... D-Structs was going to help him..?


	2. Surprise Visit

The storm must have reached its peak by now. The wind was actually starting to disturb the straight line D-Structs was driving in, often pushing him to the side slightly. That wasn't good. Skrap-it had to lean into the t-trux to stop himself from getting blown away, all the while hoping that the other wouldn't mind too much. D-Structs seemed to be more concentrated on the path ahead anyway.

After a few more minutes of driving through the storm they arrived at the garage. D-Structs hit the entrance of it with his tail, either to break it or let the truxes on the other side know that someone was trying to get in. Either way would work for him. When the entrance didn't break he huffed and hit it again. 

Click-Clack gasped and woke up from his sleep after hearing the thuds. "W-w-what was that!?" he exclaimed, immediately going into a full panic.  
The other's woke up too, reluctantly, and Ty was the first to speak. 

"Click-Clack? What's wrong?" he asked, looking at him. Another thud at the door, this time louder. 

The orange rep-tool whimpered. "Th-that!" he replied, bits trembling in fear as he tucked his head in. 

Ty frowned and turned his attention to the entrance of the garage. "Maybe it's a trux trying to get out of the storm? I'll go check." he said and went over to it.

Skya wasn't convinced. "I don't know Ty. That sounded like a big trux to be hitting it that hard." she commented. 

Ty opened the entrance anyway and was greeted with another t-trux. One that wasn't friendly. "D-Structs." he greeted in a confrontational tone.  
"What brings you here at this time? You doing night shifts now?" he asked with a smirk.

The others rolled into the main part of the garage. Apart from Click-Clack, of course, who was now hiding in a bowl of bolts. 

D-Structs growled. "Ty. Unfortunately I haven't come here to fight." he said. 

Skrap-it twitched, causing everyone to turn their attention to him instead.  
The greyscale t-trux picked the scraptool up with his tail and placed him in the centre of the garage. "This is why I've come." he stated simply.

Revvit gasped and approached him. "Skrap-it! What happened to your tail?" he asked. 

The scraptool curled into a defensive position as he felt everyone's eyes on him. "I- Uh... SKZZZT- f-fell?" he said, sounding more of a question than answer.

Revvit frowned. "You would have had to fallen from quite the height for your tail to bend like this... Are you sure that you fell and did not just get hit by something much bigger than yourself?" he asked, glancing at the grey t-trux for a moment. Skrap-it stayed quiet, looking at the ground.  
  
D-Structs spoke up, "Why does it matter how his tail bent? Just fix it!" he ordered.

Dozer scoffed, "You're telling me that you came all the way over here through the storm just to ask us to help Skrap-it?" he asked. D-Structs growled and glared daggers at the Dozeratops. 

Ty cleared his throat. "Come on guys let's not get out of hand. Rev, can you fix him?" he asked, looking at the green reptool. 

The tool nodded, "Of course I can. Though it does seem to be a rather big bend... He will have to wear some sort of support frame for a few days to ensure that the metal parts heal and do not completely break." he informed him.

Skrap-it looked at Revvit. "A support frame you say..? SKZZZT! That's gonna be embarrassing..." he muttered. He hated that idea.

Revvit shook his head, "Do not worry, Skrap-it." he said, understanding the scraptools hesitance to wear something like that. "It will not be big and obvious. I am sure that Ace and Waldo will be able to come up with a slim but strong design." he assured the scraptool. Revvit looked over at Ace and Waldo and they both nodded before going into the supplies room.

The green rep-tool then looked at Skrap-it again. "In the meantime I shall take a closer look at your tail and see what I can do about it." he said. "The rest of you should go back to sleep. We have a very busy day tomorrow, remember?" he asked.

Ton-Ton grinned, "Oh yeah! I'm gonna need a ton of rest for that! Night guys! Night D-Structs!" he said and reversed back into his rock bed.

D-Structs grumbled and then looked down at Skrap-it and Revvit. "How long is this going to take?" he asked, sounding impatient as usual. 

Revvit looked up at him, "If my calculations are correct then just over ten minutes." he replied before focusing on the scraptools' tail.

Skya and Dozer gave each other a look of concern, none of them very happy about their new visitors but knew they did have to get some rest. Skya gave a small nod and then reversed back into her personal part of the garage, Dozer doing the same but in his part. 

That just left Ty. "I'll stay up with you, Rev. Make sure everything goes smoothly and whatnot." he said. 

Revvit nodded, "Thank you, Ty." The rep-tool knew that it was because of D-Structs Ty wouldn't go to sleep but he wasn't going to turn down an offer to have some protection while he did this.

"It looks like I will have to bend it back in place by force since it is the metal that has bent and not just a part." he spoke, gently holding the injured tail. 

Skrap-it's eyes widened. "By- SKZZZT- force? That sounds like it's gonna- SKZZZT- hurt." he said, twitching even more than usual because he was nervous. 

Revvit nodded, "Most likely. But it is either pain for a very short amount of time or constant pain forever, and I am guessing that you are not going to go with the second option. Am I correct?" he asked. 

Skrap-it huffed quietly. "Yeah yeah, you're right..." he muttered.

A faint drilling sound could be heard from another part of the garage along with other construction noises. Ace and Waldo were already starting to build the support frame. 

Revvit nodded to himself and held Skrap-it's tail again, having lost grip of it when the scraptool twitched. "Now, you need to hold very still whilst I do this, okay?" he asked. 

Skrap-it nodded, deciding not to talk to decrease the risk of twitching again. 

"Good. Now then..." The rep-tool quickly pushed the tail back where it should be, making Scrap-it cry out in pain.

"Aahhahoww! That hurt!" he complained, trembling a little. 

"Like I said." Revvit reminded him. "But the good news is that your tail is now fixed." he said. 

Ty smiled, "Good job Rev! I knew you could do it!" the red t-trux praised.  
  
Revvit smiled too, "Thank you, but it was nothing really. A simple fix." he said. 

D-Structs looked at the two tools. "That's it?" he asked. 

Revvit shook his head, "Not exactly. Skrap-it will have to wear the support frame for two full days before he can take it off. Speaking which- Ace! Waldo! How is it coming along? Do you need my assistance?" he called out to them. 

The two tools returned just after Revvit had spoken, bringing him the slim support frame. 

"Nope, already done." Waldo said.  
  
"Yep!" Ace chimed in. 

Revvit took the frame and attached it to Scrap-it's tail. "There. How does that feel?" he asked him. 

Skrap-it walked around in a small circle and then moved his tail. It was very lightweight and inconspicuous, just like he was hoping it would be. "Heyy, it actually feels good!" he replied happily. "More than good! SKZZZT! It feels like I can take on a whole scrapadactyl! No- make that two scrapadactyls! SKZZZT!" 

Revvit smiled, "Great. Just remember to keep it on for two full days, otherwise your tail could bend again. That also means that you will have to be extra careful around those high places." he said and gave D-Structs a look.

The greyscale trux growled at Revvit. There was no getting anything past that tool. 

Ty yawned to interrupt any conflict that was about to start again. "It must be getting late now. I'm tired." he commented. 

D-Structs picked Skrap-it up with his tail, actually being quite gentle this time, and put him on his treads. He then turned around to leave. 

Ty chuckled quietly as he watched the bigger t-trux go out into the raging storm without a word. He was probably embarrassed about the whole situation of having to come to them for help. "You're welcome!" the red t-trux called after him. 

All he got in return was the sound of D-Structs roaring loudly in the distance. Ty chuckled again and closed the entrance to the garage for what he hoped to be the final time tonight...


End file.
